Revenge
by camosgurl
Summary: Sidney's life is in danger when a well know drug cartel escapes from prison. Gage and Sydney went undercover in his organization and Sydney's testimony was the key to putting him in jail and now he is on the hunt for Sydney to repay her for putting him in
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Walker, Texas Ranger fan fiction. This story is written for my enjoyment only and I do not own any part of Walker, Texas Ranger. Any true to life reference to anyone is purely circumstantial. As this is my first attempt names may change with the exception of the main characters in Walker, Texas Ranger.

Monday morning at Ranger company B's headquarters Walker sits behind his desk looking over some arrest records and across from him Trivette fumbles through a newspaper. "I'm telling you Walker, this is the real deal, and you can turn a small investment into millions overnight" Trivette clamored as he pointed to the stock page.

"You've said this a thousand times before and I'm not letting you waste any more of my money with your ridiculous investment schemes." Not a few feet away at his desk Gage is trying to hide his laughter when Jimmy comes over to him.

"What do you think Gage, you could stand to make some decent money here."

"Um, no Trivette, I've never had any luck with the stock market and I'm not about to start now."

Before Jimmy could offer a rebuttal, Alex comes sauntering in with a file.

"Guys we have a problem, there has been a prison break at Huntsville, several guards and prisoners were brutally murdered and only one prisoner escaped."

"Who was it Alex?"

"None other than Hector Vasquez, drug cartel for the Ruiz family." Alex retorted as she put the file down on Walker's desk.

This was enough to get Gage's and Jimmy's attention and both rangers got up and looked over Walker's shoulder as he opened the file.

"I remember this guy," said Gage. Sydney and I went undercover for a month before we were able to gather enough evidence to bring him down."

"That's right, and it was Sydney's testimony that scored the slam dunk with the Grand Jury and then again at trial." confirmed Alex.

"What are the odds that he'd be looking for some retribution now that he's out? Jimmy asked.

"I'd almost say you could bet on it." replied Walker as he finished looking at the file. "Gage, when does Sydney get back from Houston?"

"Later this afternoon I think."

"Well, we'd better warn Sydney. Gage, I want you to meet her at the airport. Trivette pull up anything you can about the Ruiz family's financials and properties. Vasquez couldn't have gone far without help, and he'd know the heat would be on now that he's escaped. I'm going up to Huntsville to talk to the warden and find out more about the escape."

At about the same time Hector Vasquez and his lieutenants gathered to go over plans to get back into business and carry out a vendetta 12 months in the making. Eliminate those who put him in jail, starting with Maria, or so she claimed that was her name. In actuality Maria was none other than Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke. Secondly, he decided that the lady D.A. had to go as well. Vasquez figured out who Sydney was during his trial and since then has been plotting on how to eliminate her. As it was with all criminals Vasquez was no different. Go after the D.A. as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here is the file that you requested, everything on that lady ranger and lady D.A."

"Excellent, everything is falling into place. Of course I can't get _my _handsdirty on this one. Send for El Pantera."

The lieutenant nodded leaving the room. El Pantera – The Panther, is an assassin for hire who served the Ruiz family for years past. He is practically a ghost, the best in the business. Vasquez chuckled to himself with his newfound confidence in his plot to secure his freedom was so engrossed in the pile of papers on his desk he almost didn't hear his lieutenant enter the room.

"Excuse me señor, El Pantera is here."

"Wonderful, send him in."

Standing and walking in front of the desk The Panther walked in and greeted Vasquez with a mutual embrace and a kiss on the cheek which is custom in their culture.

"Glad to see you out Hector, any problems?"

Glancing at his lieutenant with a look that implied he wanted privacy, his lieutenant took the hint and left closing the door behind him.

"With the bust out? Not at all. I do need you to do me a small _favor_, however. I need you to handle a few flies in my ointment." Vasquez sneered as he handed the file on Sydney and Alex to The Panther.

"First take care of the ranger. Then the lady D.A. I assume your fee is the same as always?"

"Anything for an old friend, consider your flies exterminated." With that, The Panther walked out of the room. Immediately his lieutenant came back into the room.

"What's next?" Asked his lieutenant.

"I think I'll pay a visit to Ruiz. I plan on using their resources to escalate my position. I have big plans to go into distribution of heroin. I have a few connections in Mexico that once they know I'm out they'd sell their mothers to the highest bidder. I could use people like that for suppliers. For the kind of cash to buy those favors, I'll need Ruiz."

Walking into Dallas/Ft. Worth Airport Gage hears over the loudspeaker _"flight 1826 from Houston arriving at gate number 4. Flight 1826 from Houston arriving at gate number 4." _

Smiling inwardly at his timing Gage makes his way toward gate 4. He's so excited that his partner has come back that he didn't notice a person leering at him from behind a potted plant. The Panther has found his prey, now to strike. Double checking the picture he took from the file he walked out the door to the building adjacent to the parking lot. The Panther climbed the fire escape to the roof. Quickly and expertly assembling his sniper rifle he squatted down, took the picture out one more time and used the site on the rifle to locate Gage's car. Noting the license plate from the file he found the red mustang and waited patiently.

"Hiya Shorty. Have a good time in Houston?" Gage asked as Sydney exited the terminal.

"Who wouldn't enjoy a week away from you partner?" Sydney jokingly snickered as she jabbed Gage in the ribs with her elbow.

Gage shot her a look and replied with a "very funny Syd. We have to talk though. There's trouble."

"Well let's talk while I get my bags. I'm also starving so do you think we have time to stop for a bite to eat before we go back to the office?"

"Better get it to go. This is top priority."

"What's going on Gage?"

"Do you remember Hector Vasquez?"

Sydney nodded in affirmative as Gage continued.

"He's escaped. Alex said that several guards and prisoners were killed in the process. Walker's got the feeling that he'll be out to get you since your testimony was the key in putting him away."

"Do we have a lead on his whereabouts?" Sydney asked as she grabbed her bags.

"Walker is on his way to Huntsville to check out the break and Trivette is checking some possibilities."

"Do we think that he's going to get back with the Ruiz family?"

"That's what Trivette is checking. There is no way Vasquez can hide for long without help from a higher power like Ruiz."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah, be careful. So it looks like you and I will be spending much more time together, after all, what are partners for? Besides, I owe you."

"You owe me?" Sydney replied with a questioning look.

"We'll talk later, let's get you something to eat and get back to ranger headquarters."

"Fine with me. Race you to the car."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I truly apologize for not updating in so long. My husband was just deployed to Iraq and I am recovering from cancer treatment. So, now that I have some personal issues resolved I will continue this story. Thank you all for being so patient with me and here comes the next chapter.

Just as Sydney's plane touched down Walker was arriving at Huntsville. Surveying the scene he took note of all the damage to the courtyard and the smoldering guard towers and gates. Realizing that this was truly as bad as Alex said. Based on the severity of damage he surmised that there were at least a dozen killed and who knows how many more wounded. It looked like a small war zone. _No way Vasquez did this alone, someone helped him on the outside._ Walker thought to himself as he exited his truck and started walking to what was left of the main entrance of the prison.

"Good to see you again, Walker. I'm sorry that it's not under better circumstances." A familiar voice spoke.

Turning slight left Walker immediately recognized Warden Baker and he extended his hand to greet him. Many times before Walker has personally met with Baker and this is no different.

"Good to see you as well. It looks like you had your share of chaos up here. I'm sorry for rushing you but can you take me through the events?"

"Well we are still interviewing a good number of the prisoners so our information is incomplete right now. What we do know is that Vasquez was able to enlist the help of a few prisoners and then killed them for their loyalty. It all boils down to a riot was started in the laundry and then a couple pipe bombs were detonated in Vasquez's cell and in the boiler room. This caused the alarms to sound and the next thing we knew a helicopter was practically knocking on our front gate. A few guards tried to shoot it down but the tower received a bazooka shell for their efforts. Walker, a few very good men died today. I can't figure out where I went wrong."

"I'd like to see his cell if I can Warden. Then I'd like to talk to some of the remaining prisoners and any guards that were on duty."

"I'll arrange it, let's go this way, it's the long way around but you don't have to trample over smoldering debris. We still have medics trying to clear and identify the bodies as well."

Rounding the corner of the next cell block Walker could smell the burning of mattresses, wood and flesh. He also smelled the dampness from the sprinkler system. The scene was enough to make anyone choke but Walker maintained his composure as he and Warden Baker made their way to Vasquez's cell. Baker stopped short of the cell to talk to a guard, relaying Walker's wishes and Walker stepped into the charred room. Looking around it was apparent that there was a pipe bomb set in the toilet and another one taped to the bottom of the bed. There were fragments of material from the mattress and pillow and several burnt pieces of paper along with a burnt desk. Everything was also still dripping wet from the rescue efforts. As he was searching the room Baker entered.

"Not much here to look at. It appears he was trying to get rid of something but we haven't been able to figure out what it was. Most everything in here was too burned, blown up or water soaked for us to make out."

"I think you're right, Warden. There isn't much here."

Just then Walker noticed that a piece of porcelain from the toilet was sitting on top of some papers that seemed to be in relatively good condition. Picking up the debris he carefully picked up the damp items. Taking them over to Warden Baker he dared not try to separate the papers since they're so wet he may destroy something that is crucial.

"Is there a place that I can lay these so we can dry them?"

"Should be able to take them to the chow hall and lay them under the heat lamp. What do you think they are?"

"I'd be willing to bet that these are his escape plans and possibly his plans on what he is going to do on the outside. After we take these to the chow hall do you think I could talk to a few of the prisoners?"

"I don't see why not. Most of them are in the infirmary with minor injuries so we'll go there after we start drying these out."

The two men exited the remains of the cell and proceeded to the chow hall. As they walked down the stairs a guard who was lurking in the shadows stepped out from behind them careful not to be noticed. He followed the duo close but not too close so he could get a bird's eye view of what was happening.

When the men entered the chow hall the Warden flipped the lights on at the warming table and Walker proceeded to gently lay the papers under the lights.

"Warden, I'd appreciate it if you stayed here with these. If they dry too much they might burn or they might stick together. Could you work on separating these while I talk –to –" Walker paused in his sentence looking down at the slop of papers he turned over on the table.

"What is it?"

"Look." Walker said as he pointed to the remains of a picture.

"Isn't that --?"

"Sidney" Walker interrupted Warden Baker. His hunch was right. Sidney was involved in Vasquez's plans somehow, but how exactly?

"I think I'll go talk to the prisoners now Warden. I'll meet you back here in about ten minutes or so. That should be enough time to decipher some of these papers. I know my junior ranger is involved in this somehow and time is critical."

"Alright, ten minutes it is. Do you remember how to get to the infirmary?"

"I do Warden. See you in ten." With that Walker exited the room.

The mysterious guard peeked his head out from around the corner watching Baker as he was carefully separating the dried ends of the slop of papers.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into the infirmary Walker saw the mealy of wounded bodies lain out on cots some so doped up on pain killers they were asleep. A guard noticed Walker and the Ranger badge so he made his way over to Walker to talk to him.

"Can I help you Ranger?"

"Name's Walker. I'm here to talk to some of the prisoners about what happened here a few hours ago."

"Warden Baker told us that you'd want to talk to a few of these low lives. I'd recommend starting with St. James here, he and Vasquez had a few run ins that cost each of them a few days in solitary."

"Thank you officer. Might I ask where you were when all this broke out?"

"Not at all. I was escorting another prisoner right here when the alarms sounded. Immediately as a safety precaution the infirmary doors lock along with several other key entry gates so I was locked in here with just a few sick scumbags and the doc there. The next thing I heard was loud screams, and big booms. The overhead lights began to sway and dressing trays were knocked over. When it was all said and done and the doors were unlocked I began helping transport these men here and helping the doc with whatever he needed."

"What was your impression of Vasquez?"

"I see his kind in here often. He eventually became the top dog in a very elite group of hardened criminals. Those who didn't agree with him ended up with an injury of some sort." Most of the cons didn't want anything to do with him when he almost killed St. James. The others who followed him, well, most of them were killed in the fray." Only one or two of them survived but they are very critical. We had to air lift them to a local medical facility."

"Thank you for your help officer. I'll talk to you later if I have any more questions." With that, Walker knelt down to St. James's cot and gently shook him awake.

St. James opened his eyes and saw another law man staring down at him.

"Whatever you want Ranger, I don't know nuttin', didn't see nuttin' and because I don't know nuttin' I got nailed with a piece of the wall for my troubles. Leave me be."

"I was told differently St. James. If you know what's good for you you'll cooperate."

"Or what?"

"Well, since you were seen in the company of Vasquez before you possibly could be blamed for this. I don't think a judge would have a problem adding a few more life sentences to your existing time for killing all these men."

"I told you that I don't know nuttin'. You can't pin this on me."

"Oh I can't? Just watch." With that Walker began to stand up to walk to the next cot. Before he could move another inch St. James grabbed his arm.  
"Wait, I'll answer your questions."

"That's more like it. Now, tell me about Vasquez."

"I didn't like the creep. He tried to kill me once in the exercise room by pushing my barbell down on my throat while I was liftin'. He was one loose cannon and wanted everyone to know he was in charge. After that I tried to stay away every chance I got. I did walk by his crew in the courtyard and I overheard him say something about killing a lady ranger. I didn't know what he was talking about and figured that he couldn't do anything from behind these walls. That's all I know, honest."

"Okay, thanks." With that Walker left the infirmary hastening his steps back to the chow hall. After that conversation and the half burnt picture he knew that Sidney's life was definitely in peril. Hopefully the papers dried out and it will lead to something that would help the rangers find his whereabouts.

"What do you have there Warden?" Asked the guard, that had been lurking in the shadows.

Jumping at the voice because he thought he was alone he was quick to answer.

"Moore, I'm helping out Ranger Walker, we found these in Vasquez's cell and we're trying to determine what they are."

"Oh, did you find anything else in there?"

"No, just these, Walker thinks that one of his Rangers is in danger. We're hoping that these will lead to something."

"I understand and I'm sorry Baker."

"Sorry for wha-"

Just then Moore took out his billy club and hit Baker on the back of the head with it. Quickly grabbing the papers he dashed out of the room leaving the Warden on the floor unconscious.

A second later Walker stepped into the room. Sensing something was wrong he unsnapped the strap to his holster and drew his weapon.

"Baker? Baker? Are you here?" Walker called out as he walked around the table. Quickly noticing Baker on the floor he rushed to his aid.

"What happened?" Walker asked as the Warden was regaining conciousness.

"Moore. Officer Moore. He was asking me about the papers we found and the next thing I know I'm unconscious. Where are the papers?"

"They're not here. Moore must have taken them." Walker replied as he helped Baker to his feet and put his weapon back in the holster. "Can you stand? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks. Moore obviously was in on this from the start. Now what do we do?"

"Can you get me the jacket on Moore? I've got to get back to headquarters and report what I found. You also need to get yourself to a hospital."

"Follow me to my office and I'll get you the jacket on Moore."

A few minutes later Walker had what he needed and he left the prison grounds. Tossing the jacket on the seat of his truck he began to piece together what he saw and what he knew of Vasquez. Walker was certain that Sidney needed protection but there were a lot of unanswered questions that need to be resolved and fast or he may loose one of the best assets to Ranger Company B in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N After a mild case of writer's block here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming.

"Gage, can I ask you something?" Sidney asked as she and Gage braved the parking lot trying to find Gage's Mustang.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it. Oh look. Next aisle over, there's the car." Gage replied.

Walking over to the Mustang Gage unlocked the passenger door and then the trunk so Sidney could put her suitcase in the car.

"You didn't. Guilty conscience?" Sidney said as she put her purse on the passengers seat. She grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it to the rear of the car. "What I was getting at is what did you mean by _you owe me one?"_ Flopping her suitcase in the trunk and closing it she looked at Gage for a reply.

As Gage opened his car door he ran his fingers through his hair at the back of his neck looking a little uneasy. "Well Shorty, there are some things that I've been thinking about this past week and with everything that is happening I thought that this would be the perfect time to talk."

Sidney grabbed her purse off the front seat so she could sit down. As soon as she picked it up by the strap it broke and fell to the ground. Sidney bent down to pick it up and when she did there was a muzzle crack and a bullet whizzed over her head shattering the window of the car in front of Gage's. In an instant she drew her gun as well as Gage. Ferociously looking around at where the bullet came from Gage's adrenaline started rushing. The only thoughts running through Gage's mind was that if Sidney's purse hadn't broken at that very instant, he'd be planning Sidney's funeral instead of planning on taking her to dinner. At that moment, Gage decided that he was going to be at her side 24/7 or as 24/7 as he could be.

"Sidney! Are you alright!?" Gage called out with a panic.

"I'm fine, can you see where that came from?" Sidney replied.

"No. I don't see anything. Do you?"

"No. Better call this in and get forensics out here."

Gage holstered his weapon and took out his cell phone and dialed Trivette's line. _Trivette, this is Gage, we're at the airport. I've got Sidney and someone just tried to take a shot at her. No, we're both ok but we can't figure out where the shot came from. Ok. Right. We'll stay here until you and Walker get out here._

Gage looked at Sidney and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Trivette and Walker are on their way. They want us to stay here until they get here." He made his way to the other side of the car and looked at the car who's window was non existent due to the gun shot. "That was close, too close. Sidney this is more serious than we all thought. I don't want any arguments but you just gained a shadow until we put this guy back behind bars. I don't want anything to happen to you. I just couldn't –"his voice trailed off careful not to scare her away with any emotion. Now was not the time for that.

"Couldn't what?"

"Never mind. Look. There's Walker and Trivette."

After the shot was fired, The Panther did what he always does. Spit his toothpick on the ground, gathered his gun and exited off the building from the fire escape on the opposite side. He knew he had an opportunity and missed it. Something that rarely happens to him. _I will NOT fail again! _He thought to himself. Pulling a jimmy bar out of his rifle case he picked the lock of the first car he saw parked at the far end of the very same lot that The Texas Rangers were standing. As quickly as the shot rang out he disappeared. He then parked the stolen car a few blocks away, meticulously disassembling his rifle he put it back in it's case. He then took out a kerchief and began to wipe down the steering wheel then the door, paying attention to the handle. He put the kerchief back in his pocket and walked another five blocks to a condemned building and entered. Setting his case down he pulled back a pile of rubble and cloth he began to assemble blocks of C-4. One way or another he was going to accomplish his mission and Ranger Sidney Cook would never see daylight again.


End file.
